Marido y Mujer
by High V0ltag3
Summary: Las palabras de Troy retumbaron dentro de mi cabeza, tan bellas y sinceras como siempre, con todo el amor que él profesaba hacia mí: "Por siempre y para siempre, Gaby". Troyella. UA.


**Disclaimer: **_De lo que lean a continuación, todo lo que les recuerde a una trilogía musical de Disney, está inspirado en ella, sin fines de lucro, por supuesto. El resto, con errores ortográficos incluidos, es mío._

_

* * *

  
_

**MARIDO Y MUJER**

… _Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre…_

.

.

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

.

.

.

Con cada paso que daba, la idea de estar haciendo lo incorrecto tomaba más fuerza en mi mente, y me estrangulaba el corazón como la mano invisible de una bestia sedienta de sangre. Era una tortura que enloquecía cada átomo de mi cuerpo hasta volverlo casi inconciente, pero, ¿qué es el amor sin un poco de locura? Pues claro, ¡qué idiotez de mi parte! En mí no había ni siquiera una pizca de amor por aquel hombre de sonrisa condescendiente… Entonces, ¿por qué yo aún avanzaba hacia el altar, cual autómata, guiada por la irracionalidad propia de un animal y empujada por el viento, como la hoja de cualquier árbol?

Sentía una aglomeración poco usual de lágrimas en las comisuras de mis ojos. Era inevitable, tratándose de mí, que tuviera deseos de llorar en el momento menos indicado. Cualquier insignificante detalle arruinaría la boda, de eso estaba segura, pues la perfección para estas situaciones se queda en los cuentos de hadas. Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire por mis orificios nasales, y me obligué a contener las lágrimas: Gabriella Montez no lloraría camino al altar. No sería lo correcto.

_Y hacer lo que se suponía correcto era aquello para lo que yo era más apta_.

.

—¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? ¿O es que deberé esperar otro día para saberlo? — había preguntado él, hacía ya tanto tiempo que el recuerdo amenazaba con olvidarse.

Mi única respuesta fue un titubeo demasiado extenso, seguido de una tímida sonrisa de cortesía. Él, observándome con sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar, había contestado:

—¡Pero qué tonto soy! La señorita ha sido enseñada para no hablar con extraños…— soltó una risita infantil, y su estampa se me hizo aún más hermosa— … Me llamo Troy, Troy Bolton. — extendió su brazo hacia mí, quien no supo reaccionar a tiempo y aceptar el ofrecimiento— Mucho gusto… supongo. — agregó, no muy convencido, luego de retirar la mano que nunca quise recibir.

Giró sobre sus talones, resignado, y se dispuso a alejarse, pero una voz que reconocí como mía, aunque jamás tuve intenciones de hablar, lo detuvo.

—Gabriella. — dije, en un acto reflejo — Mi nombre es Gabriella.

Sólo una sonrisa en respuesta, una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y toda la felicidad del mundo parecía haber sido puesta a mi alcance… _Pero yo la había dejado ir a la menor dificultad_.

.

Los invitados, entre ellos mi estricto padre y mi siempre taciturna madre, sonreían ingenuos al ver mi paso pausado, y por ratos hasta aletargado, a lo que yo les respondía con mi mejor máscara de felicidad barata. ¡Si tan sólo supieran cómo duele! ¡Cómo mata desde adentro este maldito sufrimiento! Desearía tener la fuerza de voluntad que se necesita para darme la vuelta y huir de la Iglesia, sin que nada importe. Correría miles de kilómetros si supiera que al final la meta serían sus brazos y el premio por la victoria, sus besos delicados… Sentir sobre mí la mirada de aquel hombre que pronto sería mi esposo, me exigió borrar esos pensamientos de cobardía, para poner la frente en alto y caminar todo lo dignamente que podía por aquel largo pasillo, al son de la marcha nupcial. El Cristo me miró con infinita compasión desde la cruz, allá en el altar. Tan sólo unos pasos más, y todo habría terminado. _Sólo unos cuantos pasos y ya_.

.

—Te amo, Gabriella Montez. — había mencionado Troy cerca de mi oído aquella noche junto al mar. Su beso en mi cuello desnudo me heló la sangre — Te amaría aunque mil demonios me lo prohibieran… — añadió con un tono de voz lleno de esperanza y valor, el mismo que había en su mirada — Daría hasta la vida por ti, si me lo pidieran.

Liberé una risita un tanto idiota ante aquellas palabras. Troy cada día asemejaba más un príncipe azul, prometiendo bajar la Luna si yo lo quisiera.

—Puedes estar tranquilo,— mencioné, segura de ello y tratando de transferir algo de esa convicción a mi frase— no será necesaria una demostración de amor de ese tipo.

Me observó durante un segundo con aquellos ojos cuyo color hacía juego con el mar y sólo pude estremecerse. Como una respuesta muda, él me estrechó con más ahínco entre sus brazos y me perdí en el calor de su cuerpo, mientras su delicioso aroma me adormecía. Me sentía protegida bajo su amparo; junto a él, todo era perfecto.

—Quiero estar contigo cada día de mi vida…—declaró, en otro murmullo. Sus palabras se oyeron como una confesión hecha a Dios, tan inmensamente sincera— Quiero gastar mi vida junto a ti… _Por siempre y para siempre_…—agregó, pausado— Porque eres todo lo que necesito. Eres la brújula que siempre me guía hacia el Norte. Eres la única estrella que ilumina mi camino desde el cielo. — guardó silencio un instante antes de continuar — Te amo, Gaby.— finalizó, mientras la voz se iba desvaneciendo, sílaba por sílaba.

—_Por siempre y para siempre._ — susurré sobre sus labios, para luego besarlos con toda la pasión y todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre. Esa noche fue sólo para nosotros. Éramos Troy y Gabriella viviendo el aquí y el ahora sin que nada más se interpusiera.

.

Di un último paso antes de detenerme junto al altar, donde ya estaban el sacerdote y mi futuro esposo, centrando toda su atención en mí. Apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, mi labio inferior tiritaba patéticamente cuando, por una casualidad, mis ojos se encontraban con los de ese hombre junto a mí, aquel con que se suponía debería compartir el resto de mi vida.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera fuerzas para contener el llanto, y me volviera débil como muñeca de trapo cada vez que tenía intenciones de escaparme de aquel castigo? ¡¿Dónde estaba el maldito valor que tanta falta me hacía?!

.

—Es inevitable que esto termine, Troy. — le había dicho hace tan sólo tres semanas, cuando supe que esta hermosa historia debía acabar — Esto está…

—¿Mal? — me interrumpió de súbito — ¿Está mal que yo te ame?

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Su expresión llena de tristeza y decepción fue un golpe directo al corazón, una espina que se clavaba lentamente en él, cada vez con más ímpetu.

—No… — susurré débilmente— Es sólo que yo no puedo estar contigo… Es un error…

Durante un momento, él pareció mantener una lucha interna consigo mismo. Una parte de mí sabía que Troy quería reaccionar con una violencia que no le era propia, gritarme y restregarme en la cara que era una maldita cobarde; pero también sabía que él intentaba, por todos los medios posibles, comprenderme, aunque la desilusión y la pena que seguramente estaba sintiendo se lo impedían. Finalmente, una amalgama imperfecta entre aquellos dos extremos inconciliables, pareció surgir desde su interior, con toda la franqueza que pudo.

—¿Nada más porque yo soy el pobre hijo de un barrendero y tú eres la hija del dueño de la compañía? — quiso saber, dolido en lo más profundo de su ser — ¡¿Tanto te importan esas cosas vanas, Gaby?!

Sus ojos me indicaron que él ya no me veía como la misma persona a la que le proclamó su amor. Esta Gaby era distinta, era una mujer que no creía en el amor si había diferencia de clases sociales. Troy pensaba que yo era de aquellas que viven bajo el precepto de "el dinero compra al amor", y aquello me lastimó más de lo que podía soportar.

Sabía que debía darle una explicación razonable, decirle que esa que él creía no era la verdad. Sin embargo, las fuerzas escaseaban al momento de hablar sin que se me quebrara la voz. Yo sufría con esto tanto como él… O quizás más.

—Me casaré, Troy. — sentencié, aún cabizbaja — Mi padre arregló mi matrimonio el día que nací. — levanté el rostro sólo por un instante demasiado breve y después volví a clavar los ojos en el suelo, al notar que su mirada permanecía fija en mí — Sobre eso, no tengo poder de decisión.

Troy rió con sarcasmo.

—¿Alguna vez dejas de hacer lo que te dicen que hagas? — preguntó, con toda la ironía de la que fue capaz.

Sus palabras me hacían daño, tanto daño como el que yo le ocasionaba con las mías. Seguía sin ser capaz de observarlo a los ojos; era suficientemente difícil hablarle sin tener ver aquel azul de su mirada sincera: Mirarlo directamente era algo que simplemente no soportaría. Sin embargo, Troy no pensaba igual.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí, levantó mi mentón con sus tibias manos y, con la voz más dulce, dijo, matándome de una vez:

—... _"Por siempre y para siempre"_, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Tan poco nos duró?

No, el amor que le tenía sería eterno si me lo pidiera. Aun así, no podíamos estar juntos más tiempo. Lo nuestro era sólo un juego que se nos escapó de las manos, éramos dos personas jugando a amarse y esto debía acabar ya mismo. Otro minuto embriagándome de su aroma y sería letal.

—Adiós, Troy. — declaré, liberándome de sus manos y de paso haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por impregnarle fortaleza a mi voz — Por favor, no me hieras más con tus palabras. — no funcionó, mi voz se fue quebrando hasta terminar siendo un hilo de susurros suplicante y casi inaudible — Si es que quieres hablar, déjame al menos un buen recuerdo de la despedida.

Troy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando todo lo que oía. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los míos. ¡Oh Dios, estaba destruido!

—Cualquier cosa para enmendar una vida sin amor, ¿no? —musitó, queriendo sonar calmado. Nuevamente se me acercó, y me sujetó por los brazos, para atraerme a su cuerpo — Pues bien, si eso quieres, ten tu recuerdo feliz… — las palabras que dijo a continuación, con su voz sincera y profunda, se me grabaron a fuego en la memoria, porque fueron las últimas que le oí decirme a mí, sólo a mí—Te amo, Gaby, y lo que es aún peor, te amaré cada segundo que pase, aunque seas la esposa de otro. ¿Basta con eso?

.

Él no sabía lo ciertas que se me hacían sus palabras en estos momentos. Estaba plenamente conciente que la vida que me esperaba al lado de aquel hombre no era ni remotamente parecida a aquella con la que había soñado toda mi vida, y que estuvo a punto de hacerse real cuando Troy apareció en mi camino. ¿Y qué importaba eso ahora, ahora que todo se iba al demonio?

Me estaba resignando por completo a no luchar por el que era dueño de mi corazón. Había alejado a Troy de mi lado de la peor manera, haciéndolo sufrir, y ahora no había perdón suficiente para redimirme. Mis ojos se nublaron por la emoción de los recuerdos, pero estando frente a mi futuro marido, no podía evitarlo. Lo perdía, perdía a Troy para siempre…

La voz solemne del sacerdote me hizo salir de mis divagaciones.

—Michael Hartley, —llamó con autoridad — ¿aceptas como esposa a Gabriella Montez, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. — respondió Michael, casi sin pensarlo.

Él se inclinó levemente hacia mí, forzando a sus rebeldes rizos rubios a caer sobre su frente amplia. Michael era como un niño caprichoso, y yo era su juguete predilecto. Como todo chico rico, al final siempre obtiene lo que quiere. _Esta vez no sería diferente_.

—Gabriella Montez, — me nombró el anciano que oficiaba la ceremonia —¿aceptas como esposo a Michael Hartley,… — No tenía caso que hablara y hablara, no quería oír ninguna de sus palabras. El sacerdote estaba dictando mi sentencia de muerte —… para amarlo y respetarlo,… — Era casi como firmar un pacto con el diablo. Mi vida estaba obligada a ser vivida junto a Michael, un hombre al que yo no amaba… Y no habría vuelta atrás —… en la salud y en la enfermedad,… —Sería una vida miserable, sin color, sin alegría, sin una pizca de felicidad,… sin Troy —… en la riqueza y en la pobreza,… — Resignación, sólo me restaba resignarme a que los días se fueran rápido, casi sin sentirlos —… todos los días de tu vida,… — Gastaría mi vida con él, lejos del hombre que amo —… hasta que la muerte los separe?

.

Las palabras de Troy retumbaron dentro de mi cabeza, tan bellas y sinceras como siempre, con todo el amor que él profesaba hacia mí:

—Por siempre y para siempre, Gaby.

—Por siempre y para siempre, Troy.

Me estremecí por completo al oírme a mí misma respondiendo, completamente enamorada.

.

No había vuelta atrás. No importaba lo mucho que yo lo amara, esto ya estaba decidido desde antes. Era sólo una vida, nada más que mi insignificante vida. No sería para toda la eternidad, algún día las cadenas que nos unirían se soltarían y entonces, yo sería libre al menos para morir. Michael sería mi esposo frente a los ojos de Dios y de todos los mortales, pero mi corazón nunca lo reconocería como su dueño. Sólo Troy había podido hacer suyo ese lugar.

—Acepto. — dije estoicamente, llena de resignación, sellando finalmente el pacto.

_Respira, Gaby. Ya está hecho_.

De mis ojos escapó una lágrima. La primera de muchas otras que ya vendrían.

—Por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, — declaró el sacerdote, pero yo no quería escuchar más — los declaro marido y mujer. — Michael sonrió delante de mí, satisfecho de sí mismo, repleto de toda la felicidad que me faltaba — Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. — la sonrisa de mi, ahora, esposo, se ensanchó más ante estas palabras. El anciano cura lo secundó en su sonrisa, en un acto que a mí me sabía a burla, y añadió: — Adelante, Michael, puede besar a la novia.

Michael me tomó entre sus brazos y me estrechó contra sí, en el beso más amargo del que tuviera conocimiento. Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos instantáneos. Hubiera querido rechazarlo, apartarlo de mí, poner mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos, pero me era imposible… Él ahora era mi esposo, y éste, era nuestro beso de bodas.

Todo el caudal de lágrimas se liberó de súbito, sin que yo quisiera hacer algo para detenerlas. Necesitaba llorar, pues fingir más alegría era algo que ya no podía hacer: La situación me había superado. Estaba muerta por dentro, completamente condenada a vivir una existencia miserable, infeliz junto a Michael. Había sido un error, siempre lo supe, pero jamás lo quise enmendar.

El beso, que me pareció eterno, terminó al fin, y mi esposo me secó con sus manos las lágrimas que me recorrían las mejillas. Sonriendo, dijo que me calmara, que él estaba tan feliz como yo pero que no lloraba por eso.

—Es el día más feliz, Gaby. El comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas. — manifestó, antes de volver a sonreír y girarse para observar a los invitados.

Y entonces, lo vi… Al fondo de la Iglesia, apartado de todos los demás, un hombre se puso de pie de pronto, y miró hacia el altar. No fue necesario que lo viera por más tiempo, lo reconocería en cualquier sitio: Era Troy, mi Troy. Había estado aquí, presente en mi boda, quizás sufriendo tanto como yo misma.

Quise correr hasta él, pero los invitados se acercaron a felicitarnos, apartándolo de mi vista. Alcancé a ver que, abatido y con la cabeza gacha se perdía camino a la puerta de la Iglesia. Troy se había marchado de mi vida, y con él, mi felicidad.

—_Por siempre y para siempre_. — repetí en mi mente. Eso era lo que me esperaba junto a Michael: Una vida completa del más infeliz matrimonio.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado este 'intento' de one shoot. Es el primero que subo a esta página :D_

_Para dejar reviews con sus comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos y toda clase de críticas constructivas, deben apretar el botoncito que dice: __'Review this Story/Chapter'__ ¡y listo! No es necesario que tengan una cuenta ;D_

_._

_Isa =)_


End file.
